Calculations performed by computing devices involve operands. The term “operands” refers to numbers, which are manipulated in the calculation. To be introduced to the computing devices, the operands are converted to binary forms, which approximate the value of the operands. For example, one standard equation in which operands may be represented is:X=±s×fe In the foregoing equation, X represents the operand, s represents mantissa, f represents a base, and e represents an exponent. Operands formatted according to the standard equation above may be represented in binary forms by a specific sequence of 1's and 0's (bits). The sequence of a binary form may include a designation that a specific bit is part of an exponent or a mantissa of an operand by its place within the sequence. The sequence is generally known by a program or processor performing the calculation, thus when operands are converted to a binary form they may be received, understood, and/or used in calculations by the program or processor.
The binary form of operands includes a characteristic called precision. Generally, the term precision refers to a maximum number of digits that may be represented with the mantissa of an operand. While, higher precision binary forms may result in a closer approximation of an operand, because binary representations use only a finite number of bits, the binary forms are usually an approximation of the operand. Thus, some floating-point errors may be introduced into a calculation due to the inaccuracies between an operand and a binary form thereof.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.